Semiconductor laser modules, which couple lights emitted from multiple semiconductor lasers to an optical fiber, have been known. As such semiconductor laser modules, for example, a laser diode assembly is known, wherein multiple lasers, along with lenses and mirrors that correspond to these, are arranged in the height direction on multiple steps (Patent Document 1).